


Merthur ficlet.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insecure Arthur, M/M, arthur is bad at goodbyes, maybe a bit of a dick, practice, sneeking out, trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Practice fic with Arthur and Merlin and the line ' “You were never good at goodbyes, anyway”. It's the first Merthur ficlet I've done so comments and feedback are most welcome!





	

 

 

Arthur was almost out the door, almost made it out when Merlin's voice made him stop. He cursed himself for not being quite enough and curshed Merlin for being such a light sleeper. He turned around bracing himself and found Merlin standing a few paces from him, hear pointing all directions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his lean, gorgeous body wrapped up in a sheet.

 

Arthur swallowed, his eyes going up and down Merlin's form and he felt heat rise inside his body, concentrating around his groin.

 

“Arthur? Where are you doing?”

 

Merlin's voice was still a little rough from sleeping and moaning Arthur's name and Arthur wanted to go back, grab Merlin and claim him all over again. _**He looked desheleved**_ and totally gorgeous and Arthur never wanted to leave his side again. Instead he straightened himself, closing his emotions off as he looked into Merlin's eyes. His beautiful, confused eyes.

 

“I'm going home Merlin, I. I can't stay.”

 

It hurt his whole body, lying to him but he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep using him, letting them both have hope only to destroy it completely later on.

 

“You can't stay. And why is that?”

 

Arthur heard the steel in Merlin's voice, the edge of frustration and he fidgeted with his shirt, looking down to the floor as he tried to explain. He heard Merlin come closer, lifting his chin up and after a second he allowed it, starring into Merlin's eyes, getting lost in them again. God, how he loved this man!

 

“Merlin, I can't keep. We can't keep doing this. I'll only hurt you in the end and you'll hate me for it. Let's stop this now before it's too late.”

 

His voice was too soft and too unsure and he hated that. Merlin always made him feel weaker, always made him want to be small and protected. Merlin's hands came up to his face, bringing them inches from each other and Arthur nearly moaned at Merlin's smell, a combination of Merlin's musk and his own, mixed together with sex.

 

“And leaving in the middle of the night, after we had amazing sex, seemed like the best plan to you?”

 

Merlin let out a huff and Arthur could only look down, a blush forming on his face. He hadn't handled this right, of course he messed it up again. He sighed in frustration, taking Merlin's hands of his face.

 

“See! That's what I'm telling you Merlin! We aren't even together yet and I'm already messing it up! This was a bad idea, how could it ever work. I'll just do something stupid, say something wrong and you'll leave!.”

 

“Shut up Arthur. So you're saying that you're so afraid of messing it up, you just won't even try? Do you even realise how stupid that is?”

 

Merlin let out another huff and Arthur looked up in surprise. This was not going how he wanted it.

“Merlin, just let me go. I don't want to hurt you. Please.”

 

Merlin shook his head, coming closer, his lips inches from Arthur's.

 

“I'm not letting you go Arthur, not tonight, not tomorrow. I love you so much it's almost insane and I want to give this a try. We can make it work, we can do this. If you don't trust yourself, trust me. I have faith in us.”

 

Merlin nodded his head before closing the distance and kissing Arthur with passion and hunger. Arthur moaned as Merlin got his tongue in, his hands going to Arthur's arse and squeezing it. Arthur pressed them closer and felt Merlin's naked skin on him, the sheet falling off.

 

They broke apart after a while, both panting and half hard. Merlin took Arthur's hand, leading him back to the bedroom, a big smile on his face as he turned to look at Arthur over his shoulder.

 

“ **You were never good at goodbyes, anyway”**

 


End file.
